The invention involves a display plaque for mounting and displaying baseball cards or other similar items.
For many years, baseball cards have been available that feature a photograph of a professional player along with limited personal data such as his name and team on the front side of the card, and extensive personal and professional data on the reverse side of the card. Similar cards for other major sports, such as basketball and football, are also available. Collecting and trading such cards has become a popular activity among youthful sports fans, and the activity often carries on into adulthood as an enjoyable hobby. In some cases, the hobby involves buying and selling the collector cards, some of which are quite valuable to serious collectors because of their rarity or the acquired fame of the player depicted on the card.
Given the strong interest by persons ranging from youthful casual collectors to serious collectors and dealers in preserving their collections, there has arisen a need for adequate means for mounting and displaying valuable or otherwise important cards so that they can be appreciated without incurring damage.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device for displaying a selection of collector cards in an attractive manner so that they can be readily viewed, while remaining protected from damage.
It would also be desirable to provide a device for displaying a selection of collector cards that would permit ready rearrangement of the selected cards or substitution of certain cards without requiring that the entire selection of cards be disturbed.
It would be desirable to provide a device for displaying a selection of collector cards that permits the cards to be mounted and removed quickly and easily, and without risk of damage or deformation of the card, especially the corners thereof.
These and other desires are met by the present invention, as will be appreciated from the descriptions of the invention set forth herein in the context of the preferred embodiments of the invention.